


Torrents stray scene

by Neroli66



Series: Delta Rain verse [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, rayne, really short porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroli66/pseuds/Neroli66
Summary: The single scene I wrote for Torrents chapter 6.





	Torrents stray scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 1 scene, would probably have been the first or second part of chapter 6 of Torrents, plus 1 totally random line from Book which would have gone who knows where.
> 
> It's not much, but a little more for anyone interested in this little story.
> 
> * Lyrics by: Sheldon Harnick; from the song "Matchmaker", Fiddler On The Roof.  
> Chinese translations: Bao bei: Darling

<><><><><><><><><>

_Jayne slowly became aware he was in his bunk, River naked and pale beside him. They were laying face to face, her body glowing slightly in the dim light from his lamp. Her eyes dark, liquid pools gazing back at him._

He reached out gently and brushed the hair off her face, feeling the silky tendrils running through his fingers. There was a faint hint of lavender released by the movement. He was afraid if he closed his eyes to breathe in the scent she'd disappear.

With a sweet smile, she brushed her fingertips down his cheek. Slowly she closed the space between them to kiss him tenderly, her breath whispering across his skin before her lips met his. His hand trailed down her back, tracing along the slope of her spine. Savoring the contrast of her smooth, porcelain skin under his rough, calloused fingers. Her tongue a gentle raspyness against his.

One toned leg slide sensuously up his to wrap around his waist, drawing them closer together as the yearning to crawl inside her and curl up there forever overwhelmed him.

And then he was laying on his back, already inside her; her warmth wrapped tightly around him. His hands grasping her waist, feeling the slick, sheen dampening her skin. Her mouth curved in a sensual smile as she hovered over him; the thought that something was not quite right driven from his mind by the wanton movement of her hips. Their shared gasp as they fell together.

He rolled back onto his side as her image faded painfully away even as she seemed to curl up against his chest. A hot sting of tears behind his tightly closed eyelids as he became aware of Simon's steady breathing across the room. The pain letting him know he had woken.

"was more than a dream..." he heard her say faintly, her presence still warm; like she actually was there, spooned up against his chest.

Even here he could smell the trace of lavender, feel the curve of her back. Even if it was little more then a ghost of what had just been. He knew she really was in his bunk; curled up like they were together, just like he was doin'.

The fear that they would never have more than this ‘more than a dream’ thing warred with the relief that she was all right and had been able to reach him. He could sense that that she had a plan on how to get him and Simon out, although she wasn’t letting him see what it was. That didn’t stop her uncertainty over what the outcome would be from being clear to him.

"No power in the 'verse can stop my bao bei." he said softly, wantin' to reassure her.

"your bao bei..." a dreamy smile flowed through her voice.

"Yeah, my bao bei..." ruttin' hell, he wanted ta kiss her, "got a problem with that?"

"nope..." he got the distinct impression she was laughin' at him.

He tensed as there was a rustlin' from Simon, followed by a low moan as he jarred somethin'. But his breathing steadied again after a moment. It did bring somethin' to mind though.

"On the mule, there's a present for Kaylee...from Simon," he whispered to her gently, "Make sure she gets it, knows it's from him. Tell her...he loves her and misses her."

He could almost feel her ghostly chuckle.

"Well, he does ya know." he said, a bit more defensively then he meant too.

"I know," her voice drifted back to him, "just never knew you were such a busybody..." he heard her singin' teasingly in a clear, bell like tone, _"Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch...*"_

"Gorramit," he growled low at her, "I ain't no ruttin' matchmaker. Not like they ain't already doin' it."

"I already gave her the patch, told her it was from him." River's voice seemed to be fading on him, "Tell Simon she loves him, too." Her fingers felt like little more then a breeze as they brushed softly across his cheek, she was definitely fading now. "And tell Jayne that River loves him."

He could just barely make out her last words, so he was unsure if she heard his whispered, "He loves her too."

<><><><><><><><><>

 

“And here you were thinking that Jayne was not benefiting from this link of yours. You are sharing the burden of his pain, that has to be a comfort.”

<><><><><><><><><>


End file.
